My Sick Jeannie
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Jeannie gets sick and Tony doesn’t know what’s wrong with her. Jeannie has a surprise completed
1. Prologue

My sick Jeannie ~  
  
Prologue  
  
digilander.libero.it/paolocupra/ Stregaperamore/daily.jpg www.autographs-ink.com/ IDream.jpg Two men were sitting in a circular room facing each other. One was quite old and worn, as the other was young and youthful. Anyone who would walk in and see the two would conclude that they were men of great importance. But the two men wouldn't pay a mortal any mind, for they were busy looking over lists of genies.  
  
"Who will be losing this week master?"  
  
"Kia you need to understand that my genies do not lose. It is simply a learning experience."  
  
Sighing, the younger man stood.  
  
"Haji, you know I do not mean any disrespect," he said then paused and waited for the other to acknowledge the statement.  
  
He did.  
  
"But you know the consequences of taking their powers without their knowledge."  
  
"Yes, I am aware. But they need to be tested." Haji said and stood. Kia knew he had come to a conclusion.  
  
"The next shall be Jeannie, the genie of Nelson." ~~~~~~ If you want to read more of my stories please visit 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"It's going to be a beautiful day today and early tomorrow, but by tomorrow evening expect the chances of a heavy storm."  
  
"Anthony Nelson was sitting on the couch watching the news when he heard a crash from the kitchen. Usually when people hear something like that, they run in to see what had happened. But he waited until the next commercial was on to go in. It wasn't that he didn't care what was going on in his house, but he had a good idea as to what or who, it was.  
  
Walking in Tony saw something he didn't expect. A beautiful blonde girl wearing a pink harem outfit was sitting on the floor with some broken dishes next to her.  
  
"Jeannie?" He walked over to help her up. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure master. I suddenly felt dizzy." She explained and almost fell again, but this time Tony was there to support her.  
  
"You had better lay down." He said, leading her to the couch.  
  
"Oh no master, I am fine. I just had a dizzy spell, that is all." Jeannie was trying to get up but Tony wasn't listening or letting her go. Giving up she just sat there and watched as her master sat next to her.  
  
"Jeannie how long have you been feeling this way?"  
  
"It just started while I was in the kitchen master, and I told you I just had a spell, that is all."  
  
Tony looked at his sick genie and noticed she was looking pale.  
  
"How do you feel now?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice.  
  
"A little weak master."  
  
He sighed and put his hand on her forehead. His own face almost went pale as his hand felt like it was resting on a warm stove.  
  
"Jeannie you're on fire." He put his hands on her shoulders to gently push her down. This time she didn't argue as her head hit the pillow. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.  
  
Tony was now extremely worried about Jeannie. He wanted to get a doctor for her, but she's a genie. He couldn't risk the doctor finding something abnormal about her and start asking questions. He sat on the edge of the couch and watched her sleep as he tried to think of a solution.  
  
He didn't even realize anyone was knocking at the door until it opened.  
  
"Tony? You home?"  
  
"In here Rog." Tony called from the living room.  
  
"Hey I was wondering if you," but he stopped short as he saw Jeannie lying on the couch.  
  
"What's the matter with Jeannie?"  
  
Tony was going to answer but Jeannie started to get restless so he motioned for Roger to follow him into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know Rog. Earlier today I heard a crash in the kitchen and when I went to check on it Jeannie was sitting on the floor with broken dishes. She told me she had a dizzy spell so I led her to the couch so she could lie down. Then I noticed he temperature was high."  
  
"I think she's sick Tony." Roger said and looked at his friend who just gave him a 'no kidding' look.  
  
After a few moments of silence where both men thought about what to do next Tony decided to make some coffee.  
  
"Hey Tony?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are women like when they're pregnant?"  
  
The question almost made him drop his coffee maker.  
  
"Why would you ask me that?"  
  
"Well you know, maybe Jeannie,"  
  
"Roger how could you think that?"  
  
"You don't have to get upset about it. I was just wondering that maybe if she went on a trip or something. . ."  
  
"She hasn't been on a trip! Roger, just stop thinking that before you make me sick."  
  
"Sorry Tony." He said then both men heard Jeannie crying from the living room.  
  
When Tony got by her side, Jeannie was sitting up, holding her knees to her chest.  
  
"Jeannie?" Tony said quietly and sat down next to her so she could rest her head on his chest.  
  
"Master, I am so. . . so sick." She said and started to cry again. That was the one thing he couldn't stand.  
  
"Don't cry Jeannie." He said and gently held her to him.  
  
She wanted to stop, but her body wouldn't allow it. Jeannie was so uncomfortable she cried some more.  
  
"Tony?"  
  
He turned his head and looked at Roger.  
  
"I'm leaving, take care of Jeannie."  
  
"Don't worry Roger, I will." He said and heard Roger leave.  
  
For the next few hours Tony was oblivious to anything but his genie. She would shake uncontrollably, and at times would just start crying. At about four o'clock he realized he hadnt ate anything all day and with Jeannie finally asleep again, he decided to get up. Moving slightly he carefully moved her off him then moved her damp hair out of her face. He hadnt noticed how sick she looked. She was sweating and looked so uncomfortable he wanted to wish it away, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
While he was eating, Tony remembered the last time Jeannie was sick. It was something he would never forget. Jeannie would have disappeared forever into limbo if they wouldn't have traveled to Mecca. Maybe that is what was happening now. As that thought crossed his mind, Tony jumped up and ran back into the living room where Jeannie had woken up.  
  
"Jeannie, is this the same thing that happened before when you started to disappear?" He asked, then regretted it when Jeannie answered.  
  
"No master, I'm just sick." She said weakly and tears welded in her eyes.  
  
"Don't start crying Jeannie," he said softly and sat down on the couch next to her. She sat up briefly to situate herself so she could lie in his arms.  
  
When she was comfortable Jeannie just relaxed. The house was so quiet Jeannie could hear her master's heart beating, and the continuous rhythm put her to sleep.  
  
For the rest of the day Jeannie only woke up to eat. Tony would stay with her until ten o'clock when he went to bed.  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"I'm going to bed now, call me if you need anything." He said looking her in the eyes so she knew he was serious.  
  
"Okay master I will."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Jeannie smiled at him for the first time that day.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Tony sighed and went to his room. He changed into his pajamas, set his alarm clock and lay down. Since the next day was Monday, he would have to leave Jeannie alone. And he didn't want to. He eventually fell asleep thinking about different excuses to give Dr. Bellows for not going to the base tomorrow. He thought of a few good ones, but none that he felt would convince the doctor.  
  
Back in the living room, Jeannie felt her fever breaking. She had an idea as to what was happening, though she knew her sickness was wearing off, she was afraid of what her master would do. Or say. 


	3. Chapter 2

My Sick Jeannie  
Chapter Two  
  
An annoying beeping sound brought Tony out of his dream and sleep. Not being able to remember it at all HE ROLLED ON HIS BACK AND STARED AT THE CEILING. FOR A WHILE IT WAS QUIET, THEN HE HEARD SOMEONE TURN ON THE TELEVISION. TONY LOOKED AT HIS CLOCK THAT READ 7:15, NEEDING TO CHECK ON JEANNIE ANYWAY HE DECIDED TO GET UP.  
  
He was quiet walking to the living room, just in case Jeannie still wasn't feeling well. He was surprised to find her sitting on the couch eating breakfast.  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
She jumped at the sound of her name and turned her head so she could look at him.  
  
"Oh good morning Tony." She said and turned back to the television.  
  
"Tony?" he asked, more to himself then to Jeannie. He went around to the front of the couch and sat down.  
  
"Jeannie? Is everything alright? How are you feeling?"  
  
"Everything is fine mas. .. Tony."  
  
He decided to let it go and get ready to go to the base. While he was changing he realized it was getting late so he was just going to have Jeannie blink some breakfast up for him.  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"How about making some breakfast?"  
  
"Okay. Um, what would you like?"  
  
"Just some eggs and toast would be fine."  
  
"Okay, it will take a few minutes to cook."  
  
He nodded his head, even though she couldn't see him.  
  
"Wait. Cook!" Tony just about sprinted out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where Jeannie was actually cooking breakfast.  
  
"Jeannie will you just." he said and blinked his eyes in demonstration," you know, because I'm going to be late.  
  
Jeannie was hesitant before answering.  
  
"Tony I would love to, but I can not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well..." she didn't want to tell him, because she was afraid he would make her leave.  
  
"I don't want to tell you." Jeannie finished rather quickly.  
  
"You don't want to tell me!"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go to the base." He said and left.  
  
Jeannie put her hand up to her mouth and found tears on her face. She quickly wiped them away and went outside to do some gardening.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tony! There you are, Dr. Bellows has been wanting to talk to you." Roger said, spotting Tony entering the building.  
  
"Is he still waiting?"  
  
"No, he's in a meeting now. Where were you?"  
  
"At home."  
  
"Why didn't you just have Jeannie get you here?" He asked wondering if Jeannie might still be sick.  
  
"She said she couldn't."  
  
"Why couldn't she?"  
  
Tony sighed and heavily, "I don't know, she said she didn't want to tell me."  
  
Roger's eyes got big. "Tony this is just convincing me more of my other theory."  
  
"What theory?"  
  
"That Jeannie's gonna have a baby. Now before you say anything hear me out. She was sick yesterday, but fine today and now she can't use her powers. Maybe genies lose their powers during pregnancy."  
  
Tony just stood there giving Roger the death stare.  
  
"Roger, my genie is not pregnant! Stop thinking that! You're driving me crazy!" he was noticing the fear of losing Jeannie to someone else was consuming him, like it had done many times before. But this time was different.  
  
"I'm sorry Tony, but it's just a thought."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, will you cover for me." He asked and grabbed his hat, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home to see Jeannie." He said and left.  
  
"Who needs to be an astronaut anyway?" Roger asked to no one, thinking of different ways to cover for his friend.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jeannie?! Jeannie? Are you here?"  
  
Tony looked in the living room and turned off the t.v. As he continued looking for her, he heard someone crying outside. Walking as quietly as he could, Tony positioned himself until he saw her sitting on the ground, covered in mud.  
  
'She's emotional, remember what Roger said.' His subconscious said, mocking him. He shook it off and walked over to her.  
  
"Jeannie?" He asked as quietly as he could, so he wouldn't scare her.  
  
She looked up at him briefly and then turned her head anyway. Tony sat down next to her and put his hand under her chin so she would look at him. Jeannie watched as his eyes went over every inch of her face, and she barely felt it when he wiped away the mud and tears.  
  
"What's the matter Jeannie?"  
  
"I tried to cook and..and clean without my powers but I couldn't." She said and started to cry again. He head fell on his shoulder and she felt his run over her back.  
  
"You'll be okay Jeannie. Why don't we go inside and you can change."  
  
"Change?" She asked lifting her head to look at him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Change into what?"  
  
Tony thought about it and decided he would have to go get her some clothes.  
  
"I'll go buy you some clothes. Um, why don't you go take a bath while I'm gone? You can wear some of mine until I get back."  
  
"You mean, your not going to make me leave?"  
  
"Make you leave?" The question took him by shock. "Jeannie, how could you think that? I'm not going to make you leave just because...wait, why did you lose your powers?"  
  
"Well, every year Haji picks a genie to lose their powers. And he does it without out knowledge so our body goes into shock, which is why I was sick yesterday. I believe it is to test us. I may lose them for a while."  
  
Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Do you know how long they will be gone?"  
  
"No master. It is different between genies."  
  
Tony nodded his head and stood up, helping Jeannie to her feet.  
  
"Well, go get cleaned up. I have to go back to work, but before I come home I'll stop and get you some clothes."  
  
"Yes master, but please come home early, the man on the television said there was going to be a storm tonight." She said seriously, knowing that if he got in any trouble she couldn't help him.  
  
Tony just smiled at her, "I promise I will be back before the storm gets too bad."  
  
"You promise promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Say it master."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"No. Promise promise."  
  
"Why twice?" he asked, getting confused.  
  
"Because you must really mean it if you take the time to say it twice."  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"From my mother."  
  
"Oh, well I promise promise."  
  
"Good." She said and watched him go.  
  
"Master, will you kiss me goodbye?"  
  
"And get mud all over me?"  
  
Jeannie was opening her mouth to protest, but he left. She just sighed and went to take a bath.  
  
~*~  
  
"Roger?" Tony was back at NASA and he was standing in the middle of Major Healey's empty office. He walked around thinking that maybe Roger had left him a note.  
  
"Finally Tony! I thought you would never come back."  
  
Tony turned around when he heard his name.  
  
"I told you that Jeannie wasn't pregnant."  
  
"She's not? Then what's wrong with her?"  
  
"She lost her powers."  
  
"For good?" He asked surprised.  
  
"I don't think so." he said then stopped to think.  
  
"Well Tony I'm going home, I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Why are you going home so early?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? There's going to be a big storm tonight, Dr. Bellows said most of us could go home. And if I were you, I'd leave before he found out you were here or he might make you stay." He explained to his friend, quickly.  
  
"Okay, thanks Rog." he said and both men left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jeannie I'm home." Tony called into the house.  
  
"Oh master, you told me you would be home before the storm. Look at you all wet." Jeannie said walking from the couch wearing a shirt and pair of shorts two sizes too big for her.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeannie, but I had to get you some clothes." he said and handed her some boxes.  
  
Jeannie smiled and took the boxes form him.  
  
"Oh master they are lovely." She said and took out the pajamas to put them on, leaving the rest in the boxes. When she came back, Tony was sitting on the couch reading some papers from work.  
  
"Master?" Jeannie called, yawning.  
  
"Tired Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well get some sleep," he said standing up, "Goodnight."  
  
"Are you going to kiss me goodnight?"  
  
"Sure." He said and gave her a quick kiss and walked into his bedroom.  
  
Jeannie laid on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
But her sleep wouldn't last. 


	4. Chapter 3

My sick Jeannie  
Chapter 3  
  
Light filled the house and made Jeannie's eyes tighten, but the sound that followed made them pop back open. Looking out the window she saw lightning fill the street, and everything that wasn't visible at 12:30 in the morning shown like the sun was out. Jeannie got up to close the curtains, but the clap of thunder that followed made her yell and jump backwards. She put a hand to her mouth and looked toward her master's bedroom. Luckily her scream didn't wake him up.  
  
After closing the curtains, Jeannie went back to the couch and tried to go to sleep. She wished she had her powers so she could go into her bottle; it was the only place where she felt protected. Jeannie thought about being warm and comfortable in her bottle and then tried to think of some other place she could get to now that would make her feel that way. A smile crossed her face as she stood up and walked toward her master's bedroom.  
  
"Master?" She quietly walked into the room and up to the side of his bed.  
  
"Master?" she called a little louder this time, but she screamed as another clap of lightning surprised her.  
  
"What? What is it?" Tony asked sitting up as he heard her scream.  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
"Oh master, the storm is keeping me awake."  
  
Tony rubbed his eyes and looked at Jeannie standing next to him.  
  
"Well, why don't you go drink some warm milk and listen to some music or something." He said and rolled over on his side.  
  
"But master,"  
  
"Just try it Jeannie."  
  
Feeling defeated, she walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and noticed that the power was out.  
  
"Well at least I don't have to warm the milk up." She said, thinking out loud.  
  
Taking a cup of milk and some crackers, Jeannie went back into the living room and sat on the couch. After she was finished with her milk she went over to the record player but realized it ran on power. Not that soft music would help over the noise of the storm. Having nothing else to do, and not getting any sleep, Jeannie walked to the window and looked outside. She was surprised to see big branches on the street that had fallen from the trees. There were no cars on the street of course, but all of a sudden it got quiet. Thinking the storm was over, Jeannie went to the couch and fell asleep. Only an hour later the storm started up again and Jeannie woke up.  
  
Knowing she wouldn't get any sleep laying on the couch, Jeannie went back into her master's bedroom.  
  
"Master?"  
  
The storm had obviously woke Tony up too, as he turned around to face her.  
  
"Yes Jeannie?"  
  
"Master, the storm keeps waking me up. I have tried what you said, but there is no power so I can not listen to music." She explained.  
  
Tony yawned and looked at his watch.  
  
"Jeannie it's two o'clock in the morning, aren't you tired?"  
  
"Yes master, very tired."  
  
"Well then go to sleep."  
  
"I can not," she said and put on her best pouty face.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Tony asked, knowing he was going to be in trouble as he felt himself melting.  
  
"let me sleep with you."  
  
"But Jeannie.."  
  
"Master, I can not sleep with the storm outside, and my bottle is the only place I feel very safe."  
  
"Well then go in your bottle."  
  
"master, if you have forgotten I have lost my powers."  
  
Tony yawned again and decided it was best not to argue with her.  
  
"Okay Jeannie."  
  
"Oh goody." She said and got into the bed.  
  
"This is only a one time thing." Tony told her as she was covering up.  
  
"Oh yes master one time." she said and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes master?" She asked, looking up at him, her blue eyes bearing into his own.  
  
He just smiled and put his arms around her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Relaxing, Jeannie rested her head on his chest again.  
  
"Goodnight Jeannie."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Will you kiss me goodnight?"  
  
It took Tony a minute to respond.  
  
"Sure." He said and felt her body lift slightly off his.  
  
He layed there and felt Jeannie's soft lips press against his.  
  
At times it killed him inside to kiss her. This was one of those times.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so close to his body, he could feel her heart beating.  
  
She gently pulled away from him and lightly kissed his neck before stretching out and falling asleep.  
  
Tony felt as though his body was on fire as he felt her lips on his neck. As he waited to fall asleep he ran his fingers mindlessly over her back and through her hair. He looked at the clock which read 2:30 and fell asleep next to his genie. 


	5. Chapter 4

My Sick Jeannie  
Chapter Four  
  
The next day Jeannie got up and changed her clothes, putting her pajamas on a chair in Tony's bedroom. She watched him as he slept, his chest slightly moving up and down with every breath he took. Jeannie smiled at her masters sleeping position; his legs were thrown over the side pulling his body off the bed. She turned to go to the kitchen when she heard her name.  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes master?" She asked and turned around, watching as he sat up.  
  
"Do you have your powers back?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"No master. Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Can you cook without your powers?"  
  
"Well I can try."  
  
"Sure Jeannie, I would love some breakfast," he said getting up and walking into the bathroom. Jeannie went into the kitchen and started to cook Tony some breakfast.  
  
About ten minutes later Tony came out of his room and smelled smoke. He went into the kitchen and saw Jeannie trying to put out an oven fire. He ran over to her and put it out.  
  
"Jeannie what happened?"  
  
"I do not know master." She said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Tony noticed and was quick to reassure her.  
  
"Jeannie it's alright. I'll tell you what, why don't you go shopping for a dress today and when I get back from the base I'll take you dancing." Jeannie looked up at her master and smiled.  
  
"I would love that master."  
  
"Good, I will be home around seven o'clock so be ready."  
  
"Yes master, I will be."  
  
~*~  
  
Tony walked into NASA and headed for his office but Dr. Bellows stopped him.  
  
"Good morning Major Nelson."  
  
"Good morning sir."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that in a few days we will be having a meeting and it is mandatory."  
  
"Yes sir, what day will that be?"  
  
"Well I don't know, the general will call it."  
  
"Yes sir." Tony said and walked into his office where Roger was waiting for him.  
  
"Hello Roger."  
  
"Oh hi Tony, listen, I met these two beauties last night and I told Joanna about you. She said she would love to meet you. So how about going out with them tonight?"  
  
"I can't Rog."  
  
"What? Why..why not?"  
  
"Well I promised Jeannie I would take her dancing tonight."  
  
"Come on Tony, you can take Jeannie out any night. These are beautiful out- of town girls."  
  
Tony didn't say anything; he just walked over to the filing cabinet.  
  
"Roger I would like to go, but I promised her. Besides, Jeannie is much prettier then those girls."  
  
"How would you know? You haven't even met them."  
  
"Well are they more attractive then Jeannie?"  
  
"No. But Tony that's not the point."  
  
"What is the point?"  
  
"They asked me."  
  
Tony laughed and grabbed his hat off the desk.  
  
"Well you go and have a good time Rog. I have to go with Jeannie."  
  
"Yeah okay," he said and watched his friend start to leave. "Where are you going now?"  
  
"To see Dr. Bellows." He simply said and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good afternoon mam, how can I help you?"  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Jeannie saw a very kind looking girl.  
  
"Oh yes please. I am going dancing tonight and I need a new dress."  
  
"I will love to help you. Now, what kind of dress would you like?"  
  
"I do have a lot of black and white dresses."  
  
"Then how about a little color." The assistant said and walked Jeannie over to the formal dresses.  
  
"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Jeannie asked.  
  
The girl looked down at her feet; obviously she was a little shy.  
  
"Helen."  
  
"That is a nice name." Jeannie said and looked at some of the dresses.  
  
"Thank you. What is yours?"  
  
"Jeannie."  
  
"Jeannie? I haven't heard that name before. where are you from?"  
  
"Oh, ummm, Chicago."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was it nice there?"  
  
"Oh yes, very nice."  
  
Helen looked thoughtful then turned her attention back to the task at hand.  
  
"Well here we are. Now I was thinking that for your hair and eye color, not to mention your complexion, that you would like lighter colors like light blue or pink, possibly red."  
  
"Those are all wonderful colors." Jeannie said kindly as Helen took some dresses off the hangers and looked at them.  
  
"Would you rather have long, knee length, or short?"  
  
"Any would be fine."  
  
Helen grabbed a short powder pink dress, a knee length baby blue, and finally a long red dress. She nodded her approval before handing them to Jeannie.  
  
"Oh these are all lovely, I will go try it on." Jeannie said and followed Helen to the dressing rooms.  
  
She tried the pink one on first. She liked the color, but Jeannie simply didn't like it on her. Reluctantly she walked out of the room to show Helen.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh goodness no. It makes you look too pale. Try the blue one." She instructed and Jeannie walked back in.  
  
The blue one was better and Jeannie liked it, although she wasn't sure. When she walked out Helen said she liked it too.  
  
"Well I like it better then the pink one. But still try the red one, that one is absolutely fabulous."  
  
It took Jeannie a little more time to put the red one on, but she loved it. It was slightly glittery with thin spaghetti straps, it wasn't totally straight either, the top was straight and the bottom flared out just slightly. She twirled around in it and walked out.  
  
"Helen I really like this one."  
  
She turned around and a huge smile crossed her face.  
  
"That dress is beautiful on you." she said and looked her over. "Whoever it is your going dancing with tonight is awfully lucky."  
  
Jeannie smiled and felt herself blush.  
  
"Well is that the one you're going to get?"  
  
"Oh yes. I like this one very much."  
  
Helen nodded. "Me too."  
  
After Jeannie changed into her clothes the two walked to the front of the store and Jeannie paid for the dress.  
  
"Well I hope you have a good time tonight Jeannie."  
  
"I am sure I will. And thank you for helping me."  
  
"You're welcome. I hope you come again."  
  
"Oh I am sure I will."  
  
Jeannie waved goodbye and headed out the door.  
  
~TBC~ 


	6. Chapter 5

My Sick Jeannie  
Chapter 5  
  
"Now gentlemen, the meeting will be in a few days. Only authorized personal will be allowed to attend. I'm not letting anyone know the time or date so stay at your house as much as possible. Don't go out partying all night," General Shaffer said looking extremely hard at Roger.  
  
"When is this so called 'house arrest' going to start sir?" Tony asked hoping it wasn't that same night.  
  
"Effective immediately Major."  
  
Tony sighed and knew Jeannie was going to be upset.  
  
"That will be all men." Dr. Bellows said and they filed out.  
  
"This isn't going to go over well with Jeannie." Tony said to Roger as they were walking back to their offices.  
  
"Jeannie?! What about Joanna and Katie"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to stay home I guess."  
  
"I hope the meeting is tonight or tomorrow. I can't stand being at home." Roger complained.  
  
"Well maybe Katie will stop by your house."  
  
"Yeah, well, have a good time at home with a genie."  
  
"Roger, Jeannie doesn't have her powers remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot."  
  
"Well I guess I should be getting home." Tony said and walked out of the office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jeannie? Are you here?" Tony called into the house, and then turned when he heard her coming.  
  
"Hello master." she said walking over to him.  
  
Tony looked her up and down, he had never seen anyone more beautiful before.  
  
"Is that the dress you got today?" He asked, his mouth going dry.  
  
"Yes, do you like it?"  
  
He smiled and looked at her. "Yes."  
  
"Oh good." She said and grabbed her coat off the chair.  
  
"Shall we go master?"  
  
Tony's smile faded and he took Jeannie's hand. She felt her stomach fall when she realized he had some bad news.  
  
"Jeannie we cant go out tonight."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, the base has put some of us on a temporary house arrest," he said, trying to explain.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Well it means that I have to stay home as much as possible."  
  
"But...but master, you promised."  
  
"I know Jeannie, and I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do."  
  
Jeannie was clearly disappointed but she smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"I understand master."  
  
Tony wanted to do something for her, but he didn't know what. Then it hit him.  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
She didn't answer, just looked at him.  
  
"Since you're already dressed up and ready to go, why don't we just stay here? I can put on some records and make dinner." He said while he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What do you think Jeannie?" he asked kissing her forehead.  
  
"I think that is a great idea master."  
  
"Good. Well let me go get changed, and then I will put on a record okay?"  
  
"Okay master. Do you want me to make dinner?"  
  
Tony stopped in his tracks and remembered what happened the last time she wanted to cook without her powers.  
  
"Umm, why don't I just order some Chinese?"  
  
"Okay master."  
  
Tony smiled at her and walked into his room to change. While he was in there he ordered the food and took a necklace out of an old jewelry box.  
  
"Jeannie?" He called and saw her sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh master, you look lovely."  
  
"Oh, well thank you Jeannie." He said holding the necklace.  
  
"What is that master?"  
  
"It's a necklace that belonged to my grandmother. I was just thinking how great it would look on you especially with that dress." Tony said and walked around to the back of Jeannie to put it on her.  
  
Jeannie pulled back her hair as Tony carefully put the necklace around her and snapped the clasp.  
  
Jeannie let go of her hair and looked in the mirror, it was the most beautiful necklace she had ever worn. She turned around to face her master.  
  
"Master, I love it." She said and put her arms around his neck. Tony smiled and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
They didn't need music as they just danced around the house, just holding the other. After about 20 minutes the doorbell rang. Tony let go of Jeannie as the food came.  
  
Jeannie set the table and waited for her master to set the food down.  
  
"It smells wonderful master."  
  
"Yeah it does doesn't it?"  
  
"When we are done eating can we sit on the couch and watch a movie?"  
  
"Anything you want Jeannie."  
  
She smiled and the two finished eating.  
  
As they sat on the couch watching movies Jeannie leaned against her master.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Would you like me better with my powers."  
  
Tony looked at her and noticed she was serious.  
  
"Of course not Jeannie, I like you just the way you are."  
  
"So..you would like it better if I didn't get my powers back?"  
  
Tony was getting confused.  
  
"No, I like you if you have your powers or not."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tony looked at her and leaned over to kiss her. Jeannie kissed him back and when they parted Jeannie smiled up at her master.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you keep me forever?"  
  
Tony was shocked that she would ask him that, so all he could do was stare at her for a while.  
  
"Yes Jeannie, your going to have to try really hard to get away from me."  
  
"Oh master, I'll never go away."  
  
Tony smiled and felt Jeannie's head lean on his shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight master."  
  
"Goodnight Jeannie." 


	7. Chapter 6

My Sick Jeannie  
Chapter 6  
  
The next day Roger came over early to see if he could help Jeannie cook and clean while Tony was at work. He expected to find Jeannie watching television or sitting outside in the sun. But as he walked in the house he was surprised to find her not there at all.  
  
"Oh boy Jeannie, you better be home before Tony gets back." Roger said to himself hoping Jeannie just went to the store or something.  
  
Just as the thought left his mind Jeannie came walking through the front door.  
  
"Jeannie!" Roger yelled which made her yell and drop the bags she was hold.  
  
"Major Healey you scared me!" She said and started to pick up her bags.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeannie, but Tony wanted me to come over and help you around the house. That is, if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh no I do not mind.." She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Major Healey? Are you not this 'house arrest' like my master?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am. I just told Dr. Bellows that I would be here until I go to the base today."  
  
"Oh, oh I see." She said and took the bags to Tony's bedroom.  
  
"What's in the bags?" He asked and took some boxes out.  
  
"Clothes for my master."  
  
"Why did you buy him some clothes?"  
  
Jeannie thought about it and wondered if it would get her into trouble.  
  
"Well, he needs new clothes."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to go in the kitchen? I can show you how everything works." Roger asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes Major Healey, I want to be able to do everything just like everybody else." She said happily and smiled at him.  
  
"Okay lets go." He said and the two walked into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Tony was sitting at his desk filing some paper work when his secretary came in.  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Someone is waiting for you outside." She said and looked behind her.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked putting down his pen and looking up at her.  
  
"She said her name was Bonnie."  
  
"Bonnie? Well send her in." He said and Tina walked out.  
  
"Bunky Nelson." Came one of the sweetest voices Tony had ever heard.  
  
"Bonnie hi. How have you been?" He asked and looked at her left hand, surprised to find her finger bare.  
  
"I've been just fine, what about you?"  
  
"Just great. How long are you going to be in town?"  
  
"Just a couple of days, I was hoping that we could go somewhere." She said and Tony's phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me Bonnie." He said and picked up his phone. "Tony Nelson. Oh yes sir, yes I understand."  
  
He hung up the phone and looked at the woman sitting across from him.  
  
"Sorry to cut this meeting short Bonnie but I have to be heading home."  
  
"Can I come over? I've never seen your house before." She said and stood with him.  
  
"Umm, well my house keeper gets very jealous when other women come over and she wont be gone till later."  
  
"Well are you two and item?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Major Nelson, you're still here?" Dr. Bellows said walking in.  
  
"Yes sir, but I was just leaving."  
  
Bonnie followed Tony outside and to his car.  
  
"Please Tony?"  
  
"Alright, come on." He said and wondered what Jeannie would say.  
  
~*~  
  
"Looks like Tony's home." Roger said as he was sitting on the chair, then he saw Bonnie.  
  
"Wow what a girl."  
  
That got Jeannie's attention in a heartbeat.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
Roger quickly went to pull the curtains together.  
  
"Oh no..no girl just someone walking down the street."  
  
"Oh." She wasn't going to believe that.  
  
"Jeannie I'm home."  
  
She instantly saw Bonnie and just smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Hi I'm Bonnie." She said and extended her hand.  
  
"My name is," She began but stopped and looked at her master who nodded. "Well, I do not have one to be proud of."  
  
Tony looked at her wide eyed and then to Roger who just shrugged. Bonnie looked at the girl who didn't have any name then to Tony.  
  
"Her name is Jeannie." Roger said and looked at Jeannie who walked over to him.  
  
"Oh is that my name thank you for reminding me darling."  
  
"Darling?" Both men said at the same time. Tony knew what she was trying to do and he refused to let her get the better of him. But he looked to Roger who seemed to be enjoying this far too much.  
  
"Well I had better be going." Roger said and was instantly followed by his new 'girl'.  
  
"Where are you going Jeannie?" Tony asked.  
  
"With Roger."  
  
"Are you done with everything?"  
  
"Oh yes, Roger was kind enough to come over and help me." She said and took his hand in hers.  
  
"But what about dinner?"  
  
"All made and ready on the table Mr. Nelson."  
  
"Umm what about the garden in the back yard?" He asked running out of ideas.  
  
"Weeded and watered, may I go now?" She asked and looked to Bonnie.  
  
Tony noticed her gaze and nodded  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
The two said goodbye and walked out the door. Tony watched them get in the car and drive away.  
  
'What did I do now?' He thought and sat down at the table with Bonnie to eat dinner.  
  
~TBC~ 


	8. Chapter 7

My Sick Jeannie  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jeannie sat next to Roger in his car and focused her attention on the sky. She wondered how her master could possibly bring home a beautiful girl while he knew she lost her powers. Roger looked over at her and saw tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Jeannie don't cry." He said and pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"How could he? She is beautiful." Jeannie said and finally broke down in tears.  
  
"Jeannie you're beautiful too." Roger said and took her hand as she got out of the car.  
  
She wiped her eyes and looked happily at him.  
  
"Oh Major Healey, do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes." He said and dug around in his pockets to find his house keys.  
  
Jeannie squealed and hugged him. Roger just smiled at her and as soon as they walked in the phone rang.  
  
"Roger Healey." He said and Jeannie could hear her master's voice on the other end.  
  
"Tony, Tony slow down. Yes okay. She will be there as soon as she can. I don't know. I'll call Dr. Bellows. Okay see you then, bye." Roger hung up the phone and looked at Jeannie.  
  
"I do not want to go home Roger." She said and sat on the couch stubbornly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he will just tell me not to be childish and wait till I get my powers back and then lock me in my bottle."  
  
Roger felt kind of sorry for her, but he knew she loved Tony, just not right now.  
  
"Jeannie Tony is worried about you." He said and sat next to her.  
  
"He is worried about me?"  
  
"Yeah, he was yelling and everything." Roger put a hand up to his ear for emphasis.  
  
Jeannie laughed a little and nodded.  
  
"You are right Major Healey, I should go home to my master."  
  
"That's right. Umm but before we go I would like a cashmere wardrobe."  
  
"Major Healey I have lost my powers." Jeannie said getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Oh yeah, well can I have a rain check?"  
  
"Of course, I am sure my master will not mind." She said and Roger lightly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Can we not tell Tony about this? He's not really happy with me right now."  
  
Jeannie smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks, shall we?" He asked and put his arm out, she took it and they walked to the car.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm really sorry Bonnie, but orders and orders." Tony said as he walked Bonnie to her car.  
  
"That's okay I understand. Maybe I'll see you again someday." She said and got in the drivers side.  
  
"I would enjoy that." Tony said and watched her drive away.  
  
He sighed and put his hand to his head. Rubbing his eyes Tony turned around and saw Roger's car pull up the driveway. Jeannie and Roger stepped out of the car and walked up to the door where Tony was waiting.  
  
"Oh master!" Jeannie yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"What is it Jeannie?" He asked and led her inside, totally oblivious to the fact that Roger just got back in his car and left.  
  
"I am sorry for acting so childish master." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Jeannie you don't have anything to be sorry for, I should have called and let you know she was coming."  
  
Jeannie was running her fingers on Tony's shirt hem and looked up sadly at him.  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"No one, I just knew her in high school." He said and walked toward the kitchen, "hungry?"  
  
"What do you mean you knew her in high school? Did you like her?"  
  
Tony knew there was no way around this and he would just have to tell her.  
  
"She was my girlfriend."  
  
Jeannie nodded and started to cry silently hoping her master wouldn't bother with her. But he sat down and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Now what's the matter?" He asked kindly, resting his head on hers.  
  
"Do you, do you still love her?"  
  
"No. You know I don't Jeannie." He said and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Do you love me?" She asked so quietly Jeannie wondered if he even heard him. He did.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~TBC~ 


	9. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to Nicole!

My Sick Jeannie

Chapter 8

Jeannie just sat wide eyed for a minute before sitting up and looking into her master's eyes.

"You, love me?"

"Yes I do."

She could hardly believe it. Her master had always loved her, she knew, but Jeannie never thought he would ever say it.

Smiling she layed her head back down on his shoulder.

"I love you too master."

Tony watched as Jeannie closed her eyes and fall asleep.

)-(

Jeannie woke up on the couch the next morning and looked around to find an empty house. Seeing a note on the front door she blinked out of habbit and the note flew into her hands.

_Dear Jeannie,_

_I was called early this morning to a meeting and I'm not sure when I'll be home. Stay out of trouble. I shouldn't be too long._

_Love you,_

_Tony_

Jeannie was so happy that her master really did love her she didn't notice her powers come back.

)-(

Later in the afternoon a woman came to the house and as Jeannie opened the door she looked her up and down. She was too pretty.

"Hello. Is Tony here?" She asked politely.

"No. He's at work. Can I take a message?"

"Um, well, my name is Tonia Nelson, I'm his sister." She said and Jeannie saw that she had a suitcase in her hand.

"Oh! Oh, please come in, my name is Jeannie."

"Are you Tony's girlfriend?"

"Yes, I think so." Jeannie said then helped Tonia unpack.

"Tony called me about an hour ago and said to get right over, luckily for him I was visiting our grandmother. I live in Dallas Texas."

"Really? I've always wanted to travel to a different state."

"Are you from Florida?"

"Umm, yes." Jeannie said remembering that her master said to lie about where she was from.

The rest of the day went smoothly enough until Tony got back from his meeting.

"Jeannie I'm home."

Jeannie came walking out of the kitchen with Tonia behind her.

"Hello darling," she said and gave him a quick kiss.

"What smells so good?"

"Your girlfriend is a very good cook little brother." Tonia said and smiled.

Suddenly Tony's face got neutral as if he just remembered something. "Will you girls please sit down. I have something I've got to tell you."

Jeannie and Tonia sat down next to eachother on the couch, Tony remained standing.

"Tonia, I know you've been watching the news about the war and I wanted to let you know in person before I tell the rest of the family."

Jeannie looked over to her master's sister who strangely, had tears forming in her eyes.

"I have to go over seas."

It was sweet and quick to the point.

"Later this week I'm going to go to Dallas and see everyone else. Jeannie," he said turning to her, "I would like it if you came too."

Jeannie nodded and felt terrible.

"Now, let's eat and finish the night. Tomorrow we'll start packing." Tony said and the three sat down to dinner.

)-(

Jeannie was washing the dishes when two arms came around her and held her.

"It is not fair master."

"I know Jeannie, but don't worry. I'll be okay."

"Promise promise."

"I promise promise."

Jeannie nodded and wiped her eyes. Blinking, all the dishes flew into the cupboards. Tony stood and looked at her.

"When did they come back?"

"I am not sure. Can I still go to Texas with you?"

Tony lifted her chin and kissed her softly, his face remained inches from hers.

"Yes, and they are going to love you."

Tony kissed her again and Jeannie went into her bottle. She felt safe, happy, sad, and vulnerable. She just knew something bad was going to happen.

)-(

Friday afternoon Jeannie sat in the passengers side of her master's car and watched the trees pass by before everything turned to open land. Tonia followed them in her car.

Soon there was a sign that read Welcome to Texas. Tony smiled, he was home. Jeannie frowned, this was the beginning of what could be the end.

END

This idea came to me so suddenly! Watch for the sequel 'My master, the war hero.'

A quick question before I start writing the sequel, would you like Jeannie and Tony to get married?


End file.
